Harry Potter, the Last Sorcerer
by DreamerPatel
Summary: What if Harry Potter, the BWL, discovered that he was something more powerful than a wizard: he was a Sorcerer? The last of his kind only preceded by Merlin, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort. What if the Founders and Merlin have a greater destiny for him and Voldemort was infinitely more powerful than in canon? AU, Dumbledore/Weasley bashing, Harry/multi, Overpowered!Harry
1. Parental Intervention

**AN: Hello fanfic readers! How are all of you today. I just want to show you a story that has been being thought up in my mind.**

 **Title:** _ **Harry Potter, the Last Sorcerer**_

 **Summary: What if Harry Potter, the BWL, discovered that he was something more powerful than a wizard: he was a Sorcerer? The last of his kind, only preceded by Merlin, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort. What if the Founders and Merlin has a greater destiny for him and Voldemort was infinitely more powerful than in canon?**

 **Rating: M, there will be lemons later (they will be marked) and a harem for Harry (containing Susan Bones, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass, etc.)**

 **/``` ~~~~~~~ ```\**

Chapter One: Parental Intervential

Harry James Potter, the seven-year-old-Boy-Who-Lived, looked around in surprise. He had been running from Dursley moments earlier into an alley hoping against logic that he could escape, praying to any and every higher entity to free him from his burden so that he may flee to safety. Then he stepped out of a shadow, felt warmth in his body, and he was here.

'Here' refers to the roof of his school.

He was not stupid. How could he get from an alley about five minutes drive from this school to the school, _within a millisecond_? He looked around carefully. He went into his memories finding out how he had done what he had done.

One might be surprised, but he knew he was special. No, not a "freak" that his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia called him, followed by his pig-of-a-cousin Dudley. _No_! He knew he was magician of _true_ power.

After all how can he wake up after a harsh beating with barely faded scars that would take months to heal completely without the proper care that he was getting. How was it that he would pass some places in the car with the Dursleys and see houses popping up randomly, some gruesome and others magnificent (like the one in Wiltshire when he was to be dropped off at his Aunt Marge's petty home). That was the only logical reason that he could come up with.

Some might scoff and wave of his belief in magic being true, to those Harry would gladly ask them for a proper, scientific explanation of how he might have traveled through space of about one to two miles **[1.6 to 3.2 kilometers]**.

He might be a "little seven-year-old", but his abusive relations has caused him- _no_ , forced-him grow up. And add that to his long hours in the library to get away from his cousin and his gang, you have a smart kid. He also had eidetic memory. Look at a book for some time and then recall it at pleasure, something he does during his imposed ten hours of isolation into his cupboard during school days. All of it added up to a super genius, one that could rival Einstein, and he technically did by possibly breaking his rules of spacetime and general relativity, etc.

Of course, super-fast healing or regeneration, making things disappear or become clean in an instant, and other things were not the _only_ power he had. Now he had the power to teleport, and sometimes if he squinted he could see simmers of magic, domes of what Harry thought could be wards, and sometimes he could feel magic. All of it was caused by extreme emotions.

Harry frowned, if he could manage to replicate these emotions on command, theoretically he can command his magic, right? If he could do that, he can use some of his magic to scare the Dursleys (Harry logically reasoned out that they abused and neglected him because of his magical powers) and gain some freedom that he had been trying to get for a long time.

Let see: he had wished wholeheartedly to appear in a safe place, then a step or two later he was somewhere else; he had a sense of urgency; he was determined to go somewhere; and, he needed to go somewhere else.

So he soon found himself meditating with closed eyes on the roof, replaying the scene and getting himself wound up, then he step forward. Opening his eyes he found himself back at the alley seeing the retreating "Dudley Gang". Walking out out of the alley with a sigh of relief. He _can_ control his powers. Closing his eyes again he walked forward, but with a different state of mind: that of being confident, giddy with the power still flowing through his veins, and determined to go to the one place his Uncle Vernon allowed: the Surrey Public Library-well, rather the alley behind the library, it wouldn't due to inform the mundane (the non-magicals) of the presence of magic now would it?

Stepping forward he saw that he had succeeded. He smiled. He would now stop at nothing to master his powers.

/==== **Time Skip (Harry is ten years old.)** ====\\\

In no time at all, he had mastered his magic to the point of it being second nature to him. He could regenerate any wound on him, so long as he concentrated on it healing; he could teleport to anywhere without even closing his eyes, though he found that he could keep his food down better if he _did_ close his eyes, as teleporting was distorting reality; he even could change his appearance at will; he could use telekinesis to levitate objects, summon them, or banish them away from him; and he could sometimes push out pure energy, which he sometimes did in the fireplace during winters when he was sure the Dursleys were not looking. He even got to the point that he could see magic without even squinting. He could even read minds and manipulate them after planting some suggestions into them, which is what he did to his Uncle, Aunt, Dudley and his Gang, so that they would leave him alone and to his own devices. All in all, he was proud of his achievements.

But he, thought felt triumphed, was depressed. Today was Halloween. He had, after some thinking and asking questions to his Aunt Petunia (when she was drunk, as he found her much more cooperative and even nice when there was some alcohol in her), discovered that today was the ninth-anniversary to his parents death. He knew that the story of them being drunks and dieing in a car crash was fabricated; if he was magical, then wouldn't his parents be magical-or at least his father?

Sighing, he looked around the room- _his_ room. He had, after three months of planting suggestions of treating him more like family and to forget their fear of his magic and to give him a room and as much food as a kid like him needed. He had succeeded in the most part as he did receive a gift during his birthday and Boxing Day, and he had gotten slightly fatter, and look _so_ much more healthier after eating a healthy diet and wearing clothes that fit him, even if the clothes were the plainest and the cheapest that one can buy.

Then he felt something. A pull in his stomach, like he had to go somewhere. He frowned, it was not painful or anything just odd. But the more he waited the more uncomfortable it got, and soon he saw a strand of magic flowing out of him to the door of his room.

Curiously, and deciding he should follow this "pull", he gathered his magic and summoned a small dagger in his right hand and followed it out the door (just in case). Looking around, he saw that it was leading him up to the attic, confused, he followed it.

Once in the attic, he followed the string of magic until he saw a beautiful, emerald trunk. It had HBP on the front and the back, a coats of arms with a thestral and a griffin facing an unknown cloak figure with the motto, _The last enemy to be conquered is Death_. It had seven flat disks on the front of the trunk. Sticking out of the slightly opened trunk was two metal rods (that were fancy, looked like several different types of ) and two letters in some stiff paper-parchment if the stationary shop nearby was correct (he had been in one of those nerd phases several times).

The letters were addressed to _My Dearest Harry_ and _Prongslet_ , which he assumed was him as there were no other magical person in this household and frankly he could not see Miss Frigg as "Prongslet".

He opened the letter that had _My Dearest Harry_ on it, to see a fancy script.

 _Dear Harry;_

 _I am so sorry that you have to read this letter as that means that we-you father and I-are dead. I have something very shocking to tell you. You are a_ wizard _, is something that the wizarding world would tell you; however, I am telling you that you are a_ Sorceror _. There is a difference. Wizards compared to Sorcerers is like comparing muggles (the non-magical people) to the most powerful of wizards (or the weakest of Sorcerers) Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of the Witenagemot and the defeater the Dark Lord Grindelwald. This might be a shock to you but I am serious. Has anything happened to you Harry that you cannot explain with muggle sciences._ (Harry had to grin in self-satisfaction. He had mastered magic before this letter through his own logic and knowledge.)

 _Anyways, I have prepared this trunk for you because I know how your Uncle Vernon dislikes magic. In this trunk there are seven different compartments, each has a different purpose: (1) a "walk-in" closet, (2) a potions lab, (3) a library of books that you father and I have gathered, some are duplicates from the Potter Family Library (please read you fathers letter that will outline what you have to do to become Lord Potter-Peverell-Black), (4) dueling/warding room (you can practice your dueling strategies and runes), (5) a regular, expanding space for you to use this trunk as a trunk (but with near unlimited storage space as it will grow larger as you put things into the trunk), (6) a large, seven bedroom (1 master bedroom, and each bedroom has its own bathroom), basically its is a mansion inside of a trunk (you will understand once you see it!), and (7) is a prison for five people, it has magic suppressants, etc., that will ensure that no matter how powerful your prisoners are, they will have a hard time escaping._

 _This trunk has several anti-theft charms, a blood charm that ensures that_ only you _can open this trunk, a charm that will cause this trunk to go to the family vault once it starts taking damage for security reasons, etc. Basically make sure that no one will touch your trunk without ill intent. There is also a time-slowing wards in the sixth compartment that will allow you to slow down time four about a month so that one month in the inside is two months outside. There is a two month cool down period. There is a manual inside if you want to read it._

 _I have a_ HUGE _surprise waiting for you in the trunk; however please read you father's letter, complete all of his goals, and then come back and drop five drops of you blood on each of the metal pads on the front of this trunk so that the wards are keyed to you._

 _Please know that I love you with all of my heart and no matter what, both me and you father are_ very _proud of you._

 _Love,_

 _Your mom._


	2. Gringotts and the Inheritance Part One

**Hello guys, I am back with another chapter. I just want to inform you guys that there will be Weasley and Dumbledore bashing in this story (meaning that Harry will be at odds with all/most of the Weasleys and Dumbledore) and that there will be a slightly overpowered Harry Potter entering Hogwarts as a firstie and that most of the year will be skimmed over (probably a chapter of what happened in school before the chapter with Harry fighting Voldemort and then a description of the aftermath) until his seventh year, and I will be following the storyline somewhat.**

Chapter Two: Gringotts and the Inheritance Part One

Harry looked over the letter from his mother once more, feeling somewhat less depressed, reading his own mother's handwriting about how much she loved him and how true it seemed just made Harry giddy with happiness.

He looked at the other letter addressed to _Prongslet_ , thinking that _he_ was Prongslet and that his father wrote that for him. Carefully opening the letter, he read:

 _Dear Prongslet (yes, Harry, that is you);_

 _I just want to write this letter just in case things do not turn out right after the war with Voldemort. I know you mother left that to me because she thought I might make it more humorous than it really is so that you will not mope around, so here goes:_

 _We are fighting this evil villain called Voldemort ("Mouldypants" is the name I prefer) that is trying really hard to kill everyone that will not bow down to him because he has severe self-esteem problems and wants to hear "My lord" over and over. Then Dumb-as-a-door (aka Professor Dumbledore, he is actually wise as hell but can't seem to use that wisdom the intelligent way) heard this silly long prophecy that seems like shit but includes you. So we go into hiding with a Fidelius charm with Peter Pettigrew as a secret-keeper in hopes of keeping you safe, and Sirius Black, your dogfather (he is an animagus, a person able to change into an animal, which is a grim/dog named Padfoot), runs around taking attention away from Peter screaming "I am the Potter's stupid and ugly secret keeper that can seem to keep a woman" and keeping Peter and thus_ us _safe._

 _If we are dead than this means that Peter betrayed us Harry. There is another piece of parchment in this envelop that has this agreement written in our blood, it was Lily's (your mom's) idea. Bless her heart._

 _Also, if Sirius is not there (which is probably why you are reading this letter), and you are not at Alice Longbottom's (your godmother) house, than you are at the Dursleys which means that you did not have a happy life._ _ **If this is the case once you learned magic and are seventeen give them a hard time by pranking them until they beg for mercy.**_

 _But there are five points I want to point out: One, living at there would mean that you do not know anything about the wizarding world at large; two, you do not know anything about your special abilities; three, if you are ten then you do not have all of the blocks on your magic removed, which is bad since_ **Voldemort will be returning as he has NOT died** _; four, you are oblivious to your noble heritage as you are Harrison James Potter, the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell, and the Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black; five, you will be a target to be killed from the beginning by the Death Eaters (who are Voldemort's supporters and followers) and will be targeted by Voldemort himself once he returns._

 _Because of this you will have to go to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Here is a list of what you are going to do to make sure that you will have the highest possibility to survive._

 _One: you will go to Charing Cross Road and then go to a run down, miserable looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Then you will go behind the pub to the brick wall, and go three bricks up and two bricks across three times, then tap that brick thrice. Once past the portal, you entered Diagon Alley._

 _Two: go to the big, white, magnificent building straight down the alley. Then, ask a teller to see Bloodfang, your account manager._

 _Three: show him the third parchment in this envelope, which is an emancipation permission form from me and your mother which is legally acceptable. This will mean that you will legally become an adult, which means that if you are tried, you will be tried as an adult. Please use the ensuing privileges in a respectful manner._

 _Four: ask Bloodfang for you to take up the mantle of being Lord Potter-Peverell, and tell him that you seek to claim your place as the heir apparent of the Black estate and fortunes. He will then ask you how you lay your claim. Tell him your great-grandmother, Dorea Potter-nee-Black is a Black and that you are the heir of your godfather._

 _Five: try to find your godfather and your honorary uncle, Remus Lupin, and have Sirius train you in the ways of being a "pureblood"._

 _Six: get yourself a full wizard wardrobe, and start learning about magic. There are dozens of books in the trunk that your mom is organizing that will include Sirius's, Lupin's, Peter's (do not disregard his notes, even if he did betray us, as he was actually a good person before Voldemort rose to power) notes, books, journals, etc. Read these as they include all of our tricks as pranksters (which is useful in dueling, I will keep that as a challenge for you to figure out), our specially created artifacts (like a 2-way communication mirror or the Marauder's Map which is a map of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that shows where everyone is in real time), our specially created spells, charms, and wards, etc._

 _Seven: enjoy your life as much as you could and do not take unnecessary risks._

 _As you are no doubt know, your mom and I have arranged a_ HUGE _surprise for you in the sixth compartment in your trunk._

 _Remember, I love you Prongslet and I will forever be proud of you. (BTW: Me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were known as the Marauders, and were animagi, besides for Remus who is a werewolf. I am Prongs, a stag animagus; Sirius is Padfoot, a dog animagus; and Peter is a rat animagus, which would make sense if he "ratted" use out to Voldemort.)_

 _Your father,_

 _James Charles Potter._

Harry looked up after reading the letter. He had so much to do, and he had his parent's wishes and demands in his hands. And he will carry out them to the dot of an "I".

And who was this Lord Voldemort that has apparently killed his mother and father? Just who was this Peter Pettigrew that betrayed his parents? Where was Sirius and Remus in his life? There was just so many things to think about. Harry looked at the clock hanging above his desk, it was about six o'clock. Meaning that he was suppose to go down and help his Aunt Petunia cook (and Harry was happy to say that he was _helping_ , not _doing_ things for his Aunt; he had after all forced them to love them by manipulating their minds).

He also had to go to Charing Cross Road to get to this Gringotts, he suppose that the knowledge of what this place was is taken for granted as his father did not put what exactly Gringotts was in the letter.

He sighed, he had plans for tomorrow, which he told his Aunt and Uncle. After his meddling they actually offered, in nice, friendly tones, to drive him down there. He had accepted and soon went to sleep.

The next day he woke up early, at seven. He was suppose to go with his Uncle at nine when he went to work. So he got up and did some sparse amount of exercise as he wanted to stay fit (he wanted to boost his stamina so that he could use magic much more efficiently; thus, he had taken up swimming and running/jogging). Then, he took a hot, relaxing shower, eat breakfast with his seemingly-nocturnal Aunt Petunia. Like he usually done, he quickly reinforced his suggestions to treat him like a nephew in all three Dursleys. It would not do if these suggestions were to just disappear from their heads and them punishing him.

Finally, it was time for them to leave for Charing Cross Road. As his Uncle drove, Harry could not help but feel nervous. This was his first time entering the wizarding world. Once he had spotted a sabby pub, he quickly told his uncle that they have reached their destination. Then he climbed out of the car and as discreetly has he could, he changes his features so that he has auburn hair, hazel eyes, a Pacific tan, and an otherwise older look about himself. He also made sure to make himself look more American.

Then he walked into the _Leaky Cauldron_ , while his heart slowly rose to his heart. Luckily for him, once he saw Diagon Alley once, he could just teleport his way there. He even found a stuttering person with a garlic-smelling turban and a large hairy man (who the bartender called Hagrid) that acted like his escort into his first foray into the wizarding world.

He slowly went through the crowd hoping that he had hundreds of eyes like Argus from Greek mythology. But then he saw the big, white building and stopped dead in his tracks. He felt… empty. His first entry to the wizarding world is suppose to be with his godparents and parents, his friends, his friend's parents, and even his friend's friends. It wasn't suppose to be him alone.

He quickly shook him out of his reverie when he felt someone knock into his left shoulder. Apologizing, he walked to Gringotts. At the door he saw a small poem posted on the entrance: _Enter, stranger, but take heed… Of what awaits the sin of greed… For those who take, but do not earn… Must pay most dearly in their turn… So if you seek beneath our floors… A treasure that was never yours… Thief, you have been warned, beware… Of finding more than treasure there._

A while later he entered Gringotts, hesitating. It was a bank, and since he needed to be Harry Potter for his businesses, he decided to forgo his fake identity. But he did so slowly and discreetly. His change of appearance did not send a ripple of surprise through the crowd, so he assumed that he had succeeded in being unseen. Being with Dursleys does bring some good.

Finally he approached the teller's desk, slightly surprised to find a weird gnarled and fierce looking goblin. He walked up as confident as he could and told the teller, "I am Harry James Potter, and I want to meed my account manager Bloodfang."

The goblin looked up at stared at him, before slowly nodding, his sneer fading a bit.

"Griphook!" Another fierce goblin appeared, though he seemed more sinister with his arrogant sneer and his younger appearance. "Take young Potter to Account Manager Bloodfang, as he has respectfully requested."

While the teller's sneer had faded when he know Harry's presence, Griphook's did not; in fact, it seemed to grow larger. Griphook just turned, after nodding at the teller, and started walking around the teller's desk to the large mahogany doors the the left. As they approached, these doors opened up, which added to the grandeur of this place.

Quickly, they passed several magnificent doors of many Account Managers, including the ones for the families of Black, Malfoy, Nott, and several others. As they went down the hall, the doors became more magnificent and soon resembled those of that of royalty (thus, Harry concluded that the farther down the hall you progress, the more ancient and wealthier houses are prevelent). After they passed the door to the Account Manager of the Flamels, the got to Harry's Account Manager.

Stepping into the doors, Griphook announced him, "Account Manager Bloodfang, Heir of the Potter fortunes and estates, Harry Potter, is here to see you."

A "kind" voice (compared to Griphook's) rang out, "Bring him in, and go back to whatever you station is."

Once Harry into a seat in front of the goblin's elegant desk, Harry told Bloodfang, "I am here to be emancipated," and he placed the parchment with his parents signature. "And, I am here to pick up the mantle of becoming Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, and Lord Black, and I even want to take an inheritance test. Afterwards, I want a detailed ledger of all of my holdings." He had heard the client in front of him ask for this test, and was curious to see what this test yielded as it also showed what magical powers he had, etc., instead of just whom you descend from.

Bloodfang looked at him with an eyebrow raised, then a grin started to form on his face, "Those request may be done easily; however, may I ask how you lay claim to the Black estate."

"You may, I am related to the Black's main "branch" through my great-grandmother Dorea Potter-nee-Black, and that I am my godfather's, Sirius Orion Black's, heir."

Bloodfang looked at him nodding, his grin becoming even more prominent. He leaned forward and pressed a button on his desk. "May I have an emancipation form and official, an inheritance test, the Account Manager for the Black family, and the Head of House rings for Potter, Peverell, and Black."

A minute or so later, Harry was facing two goblins and a Ministry official with a fountain pen in hand (the official was a muggleborn) filling out a form. The two goblins were conversing silently, Bloodfang getting more and more uptight and the Black Account Manager, Skullhead, becoming agitated with some of the statements put forth by Bloodfang. Soon he was done and the Ministry official took the form, read through it, occasionally pulling out various weird devices from his robes, until he nodded in approval. He left the room, and Harry saw that he was suppose to stay after he made to follow.

Sitting down, he looked around the office. Aside from the gruesome paintings of goblin battles, and a large family tree of the Potters (which he started memorized). Aside from that, there was a set of rather fancy sofas and a coffee table that was surrounded by large, somewhat frightening books. Harry soon learned through looking at them that it was a collection of records of the Potters "from day one".

Finally, the ministry official returned with a certificate in hand. Handing it to Harry, the official said, "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. The Minster of Magic has approved of your emancipation himself, along with the Head of the Department of Children and Child Protection, witnessed by the other seven major heads of the Ministry." He seemed to pull himself together, and by extension his authority, and his voice boomed in the office, "I, the Official of the Emancipation Office of the Children's Department, hereby declare you, Harry James Potter, to be a legal adult, in the eyes of the law, Witenagemot, and the Ministry of Magic. However, within a year, you must have an adult sign up to become a chaperone to ensure that you are acting responsibly and as a good citizen to the wizarding community at large. Your application has also been approved by our cooperatives in the muggle's government. In all of the UK, you are an adult, I wish you good luck luck."

The official stepped out, and Harry waited a minute for the goblins to sum up their conversation.

Finally, Bloodfang spoke, "Mr. Potter, for your inheritance test, please place five drops of your blood onto this parchment," he slid over a regular-looking parchment, "and let magic do the rest."

Harry did so, and he watched in awe as the following words appeared on the parchment.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Parents: Lord James Potter and Lily Evan-nee-Potter._

 _Godparents: Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lady Alice Longbottom_

 _Heir_ _of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Heir_ _of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Heir_ _of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (by will and lineage)_

 _Heir_ _of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (by magic)_

 _Heir_ _of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (by conquest)_

 _Heir_ _of the Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (by conquest)_

 _Heir_ _of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff (by conquest)_

 _Lord_ _Hogwarts (by conquest, and by ownership of the Hogwart's deed)_

 _Abilities:_

 _Natural Occlumens (_ _ **completely blocked**_ _)_

 _Natural Legilimens (90% unlocked, naturally unlocked)_

 _Natural Telepathic (50% unlocked, naturally unlocked)_

 _Multi-Animagus (_ _ **completely blocked**_ _)_

 _Wandless Magic (90% unblocked, naturally unlocked)_

 _Magic (75% potential; 10% blocked, 5% leached by soul fragment)_

 _Metamorphmagus (completely unlocked)_

 _Sorcery (_ _ **90% blocked**_ _, blocked by parent-registered)_

Harry was slightly shocked at the amount of fortunes he has access to. But what was Occlumens and Legilimens? He know what Metamorphmagus and an Animagus was because of his parents letters, the blocks on Magic and Wandless Magic was self-explanatory.

He asked his question to the goblins. The goblins were looking at him like he was a Christmas present that they _really_ wanted. Their fish impressions would be hilarious if it wasn't on goblin faces, which actually made it scary.

Skullhead answered his question. "A Legilimens was a person that can read minds, and Occlumens was someone that could defend himself from a Legilimens. Telepathic is a similar concept, except of how the mind is read. A Legilimens would read the memories from the magic of the victim, which means that the victim has a lot of control over what a Legilimens can read. A Telepathic, however, reads memories and feelings from the soul; thus, the victim has _very little_ control of what is being read. Also, it is ten time more difficult to block out a Telepathic."

Harry nodding in understanding. He had a feeling that he was extraordinarily powerful, but he also realized, from his time being abused, that there was always someone more powerful than you. Most of the time, those who are more powerful than you and _knew_ that they were more powerful were more than likely to be your enemy.

He looked at the goblins and asked for the Head of House Rings for all of his inherited houses. The goblins were more than eager to help.


	3. Gringotts and the Inheritance Part Two

**I am back with another chapter. However, please look at my profile to get to one of my polls, which I will close in about a week or two. In this poll, I will give you about fourteen or so choices and you have to select three. The people listed in the three choices will be saved and will somehow work in Harry's favor, whether in the short-run or not.**

 **First of all, I want to address ThunderSphinx. I did not intend for Ravenclaw, or any house for that matter to be a "minor House", as they are going to be carrying quite the weight in the Witenagemot. Also, Voldemort, after Harry claimed headship of his Houses, is no longer the heir of three houses. He is now the only heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (which is considered to be a weak and undeserving house).**

 **Without further ado….**

Chapter Three: Gringotts and the Inheritance Part 2

Skullhead leaned forward and pressed the button on Bloodfang's desk, as Bloodfang presented Harry with the three rings for the families of Black, Peverell, and Potter. Apparently, he was supposed to put them on and that he would be recorded in the Witenagemot's records as the Lord of the rings that he wore. He thought it was a good thing that the records will only record that there is now a Lord of a certain house, not the identity of the person in question. A brief thought about the _Lord of the Rings_ popped into his head and he suppressed a grin.

He decided to start with the Potter ring. Feeling apprehension in his gut, he hesitantly wore his ring. Slowly he felt power flowing into his body. He felt the years of abuse fall right off of him, as he saw some of the scars from his arms disappear. Soon, this power started to hurt in his scar on his head, in his chest, and in his eyes.

After it became tolerable, he soon felt something ooze from his forehead. Reaching to touch his forehead, he looked at his fingers to see a _very_ dark liquid that had the same consistency as molasses. He grimaced as he felt his body go limp. Soon he saw darkness.

However, seconds later he jerked awake, as if he had a sudden adrenaline rush combined with being high on caffeine. Slowly the main in his body returned to a dull ache. Drowsily he asked what the hell had happened.

Bloodfang said with interest, "There was a soul fragment of what we guess is Lord Voldemort in your scar, and the bindings on all aspects of your magic were all suddenly ripped out. This means that your magic probably doubled in power. We also think that the family magics in the ring healed all of the injuries in your body, including your eyesight. This means that you are as healthy as you were when you were born. I think that is a one time thing."

Another goblin walked in with four other rings.

Skullhead took over. "Now, we suspect that you are the Lord of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin because of your conquest over Lord Voldemort, who is the last surviving hereditary heir of Slytherin. He had conquered over the last heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; thus, we think that before he came to murder your parents, which is a story that we will tell you later, he was already the magical heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Then, when he tried to kill you and he himself was "killed", he transferred his all magical heirships-besides his hereditary heirship over the House of Gaunt-over to you. Because of the rules of House of Gaunt, you cannot become the heir, unless if you are a pureblood; thus, you cannot claim the Head of House rings, least it kills you." Harry suspected that since he was going to become a powerful client to the two goblins, that they would be giving their best to make his successful, and thus themselves successful and had a vested interest in him surviving until the age of becoming ancient.

Harry adorned the rest of his rings without feeling any pain besides a large rush of power. Different rings caused a different influx of power inside of him. For example, while the Potter ring cause a power rush in all of his body, the Ravenclaw ring cause a large influx of magical energy in his head.

After he had adorned his rings, and after he had received the requested detailed ledger of his holdings and a more simplified ledger, (he wanted to be on top of his game) the goblins soon launched into a description of what he could do with the powers he now had.

The first of every month has a Witenagemot meeting in which he wielded seven votes as the head of seven different Houses. He also had to keep all seven headships separate. There were rules that he had to follow in the Witenagemot, but he had about a year before he was required to attend the mandatory New Year meeting. There were several other details, but the two goblins gave him a list of books the he should check out.

Soon, the meeting concluded with a brief overview of where he should go for a full noble wardrobe that would befit his station. Twilfitt and Tatting's. But he was due about two hour later, as the goblins were going into a meeting with the Account Managers for the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and for the Hogwarts Trust (that he now owned). The details of this meeting was to be presented to him, and he was going to be in meetings with all of them throughout the week so that he could straighten out the difficulties behind all of the Houses, as many of them have been dormant for a long time. Only the Black House did not suffer as much as it has went dormant for about two years after the previous Black Lord.

He had, after getting his wardrobe, he teleported to the attic. After moving the trunk down to his room and giving each of the metal plates five drops of his blood, he dumped quickly organized his new wardrobe into the closet in the first compartment. He was _very_ curious and tempted as to what was inside of the trunk, but he decided that he would wait until after the next meeting today so that he could spend as much time as he would need exploring the trunk. He left and went shopping.

Soon, Harry had ten different books, including the first year books and the basic introduction books that muggleborns received so that they can better fit into the world. He even got the three book series that many noble families used to educate their heirs or heiresses on how to best behave in public. After thinking a bit, Harry decided to get several recent history books and the two books on the Witenagemot so he can have a better understanding of what was happening. Following this line of thinking, Harry went and subscribed to the _Daily Prophet_ and a new startup company, from overseas, called the _Owl Courier_.

Harry even stopped by Ollivanders for a wand, scoffing at the wooden sticks. He often used his ability to see magic (he coined this ability the mage-sight) and saw that wood were not good conductors of magic. In his opinion using metals like copper or even aluminum was better as they had the natural ability to conduct magic, after amplifying a bit. That and metal was hard to snap, and if you coiled it a bit so that it wrapped around some crystal like quartz that he had manage to find, then you have a wand that could store magic.

He shook his head. So far, from what he have seen, read, and saw, the wizarding world was backwards as hell. The only thing that was going for Ollivanders (in his logical mind, not his childlike heart) was the minimum age restriction of being eleven, when, as Ollivander puts it, magic become to stabilize.

After a while, he headed back for Gringotts.

He was greeted by Griphook, who still had a sneer but was more respectful as he was not glaring at him or doing anything that might belittle him (Griphook seemed to be playing a game of power with every client, as he had seen him do the same as he had left his Account Manager's office with a blond, small child that seemed was too arrogant for his own good).

There were seven goblins inside of Bloodfang's office. Of course there was Bloodfang and Skullhead, but there was also Axeblood, Swordsmith, Hammerface, Bloodgore, Boneclaw. As he sat down, he saw that there was a peice of parchment that has a very basic overview of his holdings.

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

 _Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Peverell, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff_

 _Account Overview:_

 _Hufflepuff_ _:_

 _Ancestral Vault: 64935 Galleons, 23 Sickles, 2 Knuts_

 _Trust Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _25% of the Hogwarts Trust Fund_

 _(Values do not include heirlooms, jewelries, books, weapons, artifacts, and armor.)_

 _Properties:_

 _Hufflepuff Castle in Scotland, under Fidelius Charm_

 _¼ Ownership of Hogwarts (the Hufflepuff Deed)_

 _Assets:_

 _25% of Hogwarts_

 _Ravenclaw_ _:_

 _Ancestral Vault: 75314 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 43 Knuts_

 _Trust Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _25% of Hogwarts Trust Fund_

 _(Values do not include heirlooms, jewelries, books, weapons, artifacts, and armor.)_

 _Properties:_

 _Ravenclaw Palace, in Scotland (under Fidelius Charm)_

 _¼ Ownership of Hogwarts (Ravenclaw Deed)_

 _Assets:_

 _25% of Hogwarts_

 _Slytherin_ _:_

 _Ancestral Vault: 72376 Galleons, 152 Sickles, 41 Knuts_

 _Trust Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _25% of Hogwarts Trust Fund_

 _(Values do not include heirlooms, jewelries, books, weapons, artifacts, and armor.)_

 _Properties:_

 _Slytherin Castle, in Wales (under Fidelius Charm)_

 _¼ Ownership of Hogwarts (Slytherin Deed)_

 _Assets:_

 _25% of Hogwarts_

 _Gryffindor_ _:_

 _Ancestral Vault: 75269 Galleons, 81 Sickles, 64 Knuts_

 _Trust Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _25% of Hogwarts Trust Fund_

 _(Values do not include heirlooms, jewelries, books, weapons, artifacts, and armor.)_

 _Properties:_

 _Gryffindor Castle, in England (under Fidelius Charm)_

 _¼ Ownership of Hogwarts (Gryffindor Deed)_

 _Assets:_

 _25% of Hogwarts_

 _Black_ _:_

 _Ancestral Vault: 343103 Galleons, 21 Sickles, 54 Knuts_

 _Heir Trust Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange's Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _Narcissa Malfoy's Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _Andromeda Tonks: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _(Values do not include heirlooms, jewelries, books, weapons, artifacts, and armor.)_

 _Properties:_

 _Black Manor, in England (under Fidelius Charm)_

 _Walburga's Manor, London, England (12 Grimmauld Place)_

 _Ancestral Castle (under Fidelius Charm)_

 _Assets:_

 _2% Daily Prophet_

 _12% Borgin and Burkes_

 _15% Wizarding Supplies_

 _Peverell_ _:_

 _Ancestral Vault: 301352 Galleons, 19 Sickles, 11 Knuts_

 _Trust Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _Properties:_

 _Peverell Castle, Lancaster, England (Fidelius Charm has deteriorated)_

 _Assets: NONE_

 _Potter_ _:_

 _Ancestral Vault: 313532 Vault, 1 Sickle 1 Knut_

 _Trust Vault: 1000 Galleons (200 Galleons in Sickles and 200 Galleons in Knuts)_

 _(Values do not include heirlooms, jewelries, books, weapons, artifacts, and armor.)_

 _Properties:_

 _Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England (now national monument)_

 _Prongs Retreat, New York, United States (wards are deteriorating)_

 _Lily's Pad, Diagon Alley (London), England (rent expires in two months)_

 _Assets:_

 _35% Daily Prophet_

 _10% Zonko's Joke Shop_

 _Monthly Payments:_

 _To Molly Weasley, 800 Galleons (to become Harry's mother-in-law)_

 _To Ronald Bilius Weasley, 800 Galleons (to become Harry's friend and spy on him)_

 _To Albus Dumbledore, 800 Galleons (Harry Potter's former magical guardian)_

 _To Vernon Dursley, 800 Galleons (for the upkeep of Harry Potter)_

 _To Hermione Granger (to make a friendship with Harry Potter and spy on him)_

 _(_ _ **All payments are not required, they are created by Albus Dumbledore.**_ _)_

 _Marriage Contracts:_

 _Harry Potter to Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore (Ginevra has not signed and the contract is voidable)_

Harry was slightly angered by seeing the not that Albus Dumbledore was paying himself 800 galleons, and even paying others to become his friends and/or family all the while spying on him. He will make a conscious effort to make sure that these people will only become his friends because they genuinely want to be his friends.

He looked up at the seven goblins and decided that he might as well start taking charge of his estates.

"I want all of these monthly payments to stop and the marriage contract to be voided. I also want to update all of my properties' wards so that they are top notch and whatever estate the property belongs to will receive the bill, and can someone tell me what this Fidelius charm is. I also want a list of the exact locations of all of my properties and I want to be tied to the wards off all of my properties so that I have absolute control. I also want every property of mine to be updated to modern standards and not be in ruins, though the Cottage in Godric's Hallow can stay how it is. How long do you estimate this will take?"

There was some conversation between the seven goblins before Bloodfang turned over to him and said, "A Fidelius charm makes a property's location only known to one person, called the Secret Keeper. The Secret Keeper can tell anyone that he wants about the location of a place; however, only he, unless if there is a parchment with the location spread about or another form in which anyone at anytime can see the location, can disclose the information of where the property is located. All top notch ward schemes includes this charm, and costs about 1000 Galleons per property. Each property depends on how large the property itself is, so it would take about a year. This would boast up the fees to 2000 Galleons plus tax and governmental regulation fees from the Ministry. We are looking at a final price around 3500 Galleons per property. Do I have a go ahead.

Harry thought a bit, then said, "First look at each of the ward schemes of each property. If they look like they could do a _lot_ better then bring it up at our next available meeting. Also, I would prefer it if each estate stayed separate as possible. Instead, please coordinate your investments, etc., to make the best of profits possible logically. Also, how does the rewards system in Gringotts work?"

Bloodgore, the Account Manager of the Slytherin House, answered this time. "We have a regular commission of 2% of all of your profits. If you are please with our work or want to give us incentives to work harder, then you will have to sign a letter to us, in your blood, that gives us the goals that we have to accomplish and the rewards we will receive."

Harry nodded. "Alright, can I have a pen and paper."

Soon Harry had seven parchments given to seven goblins that described how he wanted each goblin to coordinately diversify his holdings so that he had at least a ten percent increase in his holdings in each estate. If the goblins succeeded, then each will receive a 5% raise at the end of the year for the rest of the financial quarter.

Watching their faces, Harry could see that he had given the goblins a large incentive to work hard. He then asked an important question, "How can I keep my Witenagemot votes separate? Meaning, how can I show up to a Witenagemot meeting without anyone knowing that I have seven votes under my belt or that I am the Lord of Hogwarts and then use my votes independently from each other?"

The goblins looked at each other, seemingly impressed by that question, coming from a ten year-old. Skullhead answered, "Show up to the Witenagemot under separate identities, using your metamorphmagus abilities. Then tell the Witenagemot that you are Lord then whatever house you want that identity to be registered as. Bare in mind, that once you do this, than that identity is the only one that you can show up to as the lord of that house. In a different identity and you are no longer the lord of that house under the Witenagemot Identification of Head of Houses Act of 1792. For example, one the first November tomorrow, you can go to the meeting as Lord Peverell, have your attendance be known, go before the Identification Committee and then pass as being Lord Peverell by showing your Head of House ring and putting it into a device."

Harry frowned, after wearing each ring, the rings had merged into one larger ring that had the seven jewels that signified the different houses (each house had its own jewel/gem). "How do I change my ring to become that of one house."

Skullhead shrugged. "Just think of being Lord Peverell and the ring will change. Also, before you just go barging into the Witenagemot chambers, you should send a letter declaring yourself to the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, the Steering Committee, and the Identification Committee."

"Why is there a committee and a law specifically for identifying the Lord of Houses?"

Bloodgore took over, "Before then, it was easy for imposters to take control of a house. This law basically demands that the Lord or Lady that the Witenagemot sees and records that is wearing a magically identified, authentic Head of House ring, to be the only one to take control of that House's seat and vote. This law also give the Heads the ability to appoint proxies, that must undergo a similar verification process. Basically, this law guarantees that no one is able to take control of a House's vote and seat without the Head of House, and thus the House itself, permission."

"Oh, okay," Harry felt a bit dumb now. "Can I be allowed to send my letter now."

Bloodfang soon gave him the formal phrasing of an introduction letter to the Witenagemot and showed him how to make a magical imprint using his ring so that the verification devices used by the Witenagemot can see that it _is_ from Lord Peverell, which is the one vote Harry decides to "confirm" upon. He also sealed the letter with the Peverell House seal. The only difference is that Harry decided that he will appear in the Witenagemot meeting next month on December first.

He asked a last question of how he was suppose to carry out his duties as a lord of the Witenagemot, when one of his goblins told him that the Hogwart's charter allowed those who do have headships to leave the castle with their Hogwart's House Head's approval. Harry nodded, he will cross that bridge when he will need to.

Finally, the meeting was concluded, and Harry agreed that he should use the next week or so to get accustomed to his newly found station and place in another different world. They agreed to meet up on November 8th, 1990.

 **I am kind of regretting giving Harry so much money, but we will see how he will use it.**


	4. The Parent's Gift

**Please complete the poll that I have put up, I want to know who I have to save, so I do not kill them off when you guys want them alive. (I know there are some options in there that nobody wants, but please think about how interesting a story would be if those characters were alive, not how much you want them to be alive.)**

 **One with the story!**

Chapter Four: The Parent's Gift

Harry sighed as he walked out of Gringotts and teleported to his bedroom in Privet Drive. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was about eight pm. He looked at the trunk, and couldn't help but feel excited and depressed. His parents have given him a present on their ninth death anniversary. The irony did not make him laugh.

He look at the beautiful trunk and smiled. Approaching it, he placed his thumb on the sixth metal plate, and the trunk's lid swung open, slowly and almost teasingly. Stairs seems to materialize in the trunk, in a well lit "tunnel". There seemed to be sunlight emitting from an unseeable entrance/exit of this tunnel.

Once he reached his stairs he saw that he had entered what could be considered another world. For as long as his eyes can see, he could see a beautiful land that he estimated was probably a mile or so **[1.6 kilometers]** away. There was also a beautiful manor facing him.

The ground itself hold a series of five greenhouses to his right that seemed to be well preserved, there was a small field with three hoops high in the sky on each side of the ovular field, and there was a small pond that had a couple of fish species. There was trees surrounding the grounds, ranging from maple trees to evergreen trees. There even was a small breeze every now and them. Harry had stopped his self-guided tour to see if there was a pattern, and then noticed there was none. All in all, the grounds were, though rather plain, seemed to resonate the real world outside of the trunk.

The greenhouses had several weird and foreign plants that seemed to be frozen in time. _Under a status spell_ , Harry thought, frowning slightly. Some plants, though, were alive. There was even a weird small tree that Harry could not name, but looked like a mini-evergreen.

The manor/house, however, was breathtaking. The house was Georgian in design, though there were some Victorian designs in some clever places that made the house both intimidating yet welcoming. It seemed to try to radiate the power and prestige of the Potter family, as the family's themes were engraved into the manor. There were some small engravings of a griffon (the family Incal of the Potters) and of the thestral (the family Incal of the Peverells).

The Manor had five floors. The first floor seemed to be designed so that the guests could be received and have fun. There was a ballroom (though it is not as grand as it would be), a parlor, a living room, which seemed to be doubling as a receiving room as there was a fireplace that had some powder near it (and Harry remember reading that Floo Powder was one way that wizards traveled), and a game room. The second and third floors had a total of six guest rooms (rather suites) that were all identical. All six had a study, bedroom, bathroom, and a small-ish walk-in closet. Both floors had a "common room" that had the entrances to each of these suites (three on each floor).

Fourth floor was a grand family library. The library was large. Larger that what the outside suggested it would be. As he walked around the library, he saw several books that caught his interest. These books included _The Marauder's Spells, Tricks, Artifacts, and Other Tidbits_ , _Spell and Artifact Creation_ , _Warding and Runes_ , and _Dueling with Transfiguration_ all by James Potter. _The Muggleborns Guide to the Wizarding World_ , _Spellcraft and Artifact-Craft_ , _Charms with Runes and Wards_ , and the _Dueling with Charms_ books were written by his mother.

Paying special interest to the self that he found these books on, he found out that this small section of this library contained books from his family. There was even a book on thestrals from an Anderson Peverell. Looking closely, he saw that there was about a whole row of journals and diaries from the Lords and Ladies of both the Peverell and Potter houses.

He even saw some journals and diaries from his parents. There was even their notes from Hogwarts, with titles on them (like _Lily Evan's Charm's Notes_ ).

During his rounds in the library he had looked at the ceiling after noticing that there was a particular pull to go somewhere up there. Then he had spotted one of those pull down ladders that the Dursley's had that allowed someone to get into the attic.

Harry frowned when he realized that that might be the way to get to the fifth floor. Did that mean that the fifth floor was somewhere that not many people should have access to if it was made to be difficult to spot (as it had taken Harry, even with the help of the pull from magic, about five minutes to spot it), or was it some attic that should be hard to access.

Whatever the reasons are, there was a pull-down ladder in the main "part" of the library, where a common room of sorts was set up, and near the pedestal with the index of all of the books in the library. And it was out of reach, meaning that he probably had to do some magic to pull the ladder down. Gathering himself, he went into himself (as he usually does) and summoned some of his magic.

Then he lashed out his hand, and with it some of his magic, to "grab" the handle on the door. Then he pulled his hand back down, and the ladder sprang down, as if it had no care in the world.

Climbing the stairs (and grabbing onto the handrails that had appeared, probably from magic), Harry entered a lavish suite Harry know was for the Head of House, if the large coat of arms of the Potter _and_ Peverell Houses over the desk in his study, over the large "emperor" sized bed, and in the middle of the paintings with about fifty-five paintings surrounding it.

There was only one painting in all of the suite that caught his eyes. It on the wall near the desk in his own private study.

The study itself was grand in design. There was a desk facing all the entrance of the room. On the same wall, the fifty-five paintings were hung around the coats of arms, mentioned before, while fifty-four paintings were circling the coats of arms in neat circles that grew larger as you go out, one of the paintings had caught his eyes when he had turned away from his balcony behind his desk.

The painting had a messy, raven-haired man with almost the exact same facial structure as Harry to the left of a redhaired, beautiful woman. Both were sleeping in their grand throne-like love-seat.

There was a small metal plate beneath the painting on the frame that had brought tears to his eyes.

 _Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily James Potter, the Heads of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell_.

He rounded the desk so that he could be nearer to the painting. Then he said in a hoarse voice, "Mom, Dad."

The couple woke up, startled and groggy. The other paintings had also awaken, and were now staring at him in a mixture of happiness, curiosity, and some were even looking at him calculating. Harry ignored them.

Both of his parents stared at him surprised.

"Harry!" Though they were happy to see him, they still looked confused.

"Where is Padfoot? Moony? Is Wormtail incarcerated for betraying us to Voldypants?" At the same time his mom was questioning him, "Harry! Are the Dursley's treating you OK? Where is Alice, you know your godmother?"

The questioning went on, until another painting, from the metal plate and through deductions Harry thought it was Fleamont Potter, said, "James, lay off the boy, he's getting overwhelmed." There was a big happy smile plastered almost permanently on his face.

Euphemia Potter leaned forward and said, "You alright Harry, this by me is your grandfather and I am your grandmother."

Harry had a big smile on his face. All of the sudden, one of his dream- _no_ , desires-became true: to have a family that will _truly_ love him. "I am alright. Then he looked over to his parents with a thoughtful look, "Let's see, I am treated OK by the Dursley's, I forgot to ask Bloodfang about my godfather, godmother, and Moony, and yeah. That's all I got."

Harry's parents and godparents nodded. Then a gruff voice, Harry guessed that it was Andrew Vivian Potter, said, "Trust me boy, even if you are the Lord of the two houses, you should find all three of these characters. If I remember right and if this Moony is the werewolf Remus Lupin, then you should have Sirius Black take up your guardianship. Luckily, through my portrait in the Wizengamot, I am able to safely say that there is not much legality to guardianship. All you have to do is announce to at least three Lords and/or Ladies about your guardianship, or have your godfather announce it to the newspapers. Trust me, this will allow you to have some political protection. You will need it."

The portraits all around him nodded, some more passionately than others.

Vivian Sorenson Potter nodded. "My son is right, young Harry. If your political enemies consider you untouchable, you _are_ untouchable."

Harry nodded, "Okay, okay. I didn't disagree with the advice. And I admit it was a mistake on my part for forgetting to ask the goblins at Gringotts about my godparents."

His father nodded, "You should get onto that. But that is beside the point. How are you doing, Prongslet. Finding about another world should be quite overwhelming, it would seem?" He looked over to his wife, who was nodding.

Harry shrugged. "I short of knew about magic before your letters and this trunk." He began recounting his past to his parents with a heavy heart. Despite how he carried himself for the past year after manipulating his relation's behavior towards him, he still was scarred for life from the abuse that his Uncle and cousin gave him. The portraits would have been perfect listeners if there were not anger at his relations about his treatment.

He had been forced to wait for them to calm down, but he was not complaining. Having around a hundred people, who were his family, yelling abuse to those who had abused him was somewhat calming for him. After all, he has sort-of yearned for this attention since the beginning of his memories, from which he remembered the first beating he got after he had made his cousins toys blow up in anger of not getting birthday gifts.

Once he had finished his retelling, there was some mixed emotions. His mother, who he assumed to be a peaceful person, had the expression that her possible vengeance was no longer needed. His father and most of the other paintings had incredulously face that said that they did not think of their minds being changed against their will was not sufficient revenge.

Vivian and Andrew Potter was yelling at him to kill them brutally for "malice to the House of Potter," Fleamont was red yelling about how he should have made them so depressed that they did suicide. Henry Potter, Fleamont's father and Harry's great-grandfather, was debating with his mother, Gwendolyn Potter-nee-Fleamont, about how to best enact revenge that could not be linked back to him.

Finally, his mother had enough of both the yelled conversations and from her own husband's mutterings. She yelled, " **ENOUGH**!"

The family, along with Harry, flinched at her volume. She leaned forward and looked up, "Georgina, please."

Andrew's wife, Georgina, rounded at her husband and glared at him. He, gulping apologize to Harry (including some of the other Lords Potter, influenced by the glares for their own wives), who waved their apologies away.

"It is okay." Harry tried to stifle his grin, his father was still red from anger as he apologized, and his own mother's glare deflated him. It was quite funny to watch.

"So what are you going to do know, Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw," said his grandmother.

Harry shrugged, "Well I am going to have to find out about wizarding laws, pureblood customs-so that my personas as Lord Hogwarts and Lord Black would be believable as pureblood Lords. Then, I was planning to find out how much control I can wriggle out of Dumbledork's hands before I enter Hogwarts. I also want to try to take away as much influence from the Malfoy, Nott, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and any other Death Eater families. Finally, I want to learn as much as I can so that I have as much free time in Hogwarts for some more enjoyable activities." He had an evil grin on his face as he thought of the many pranks he would exact upon Dumbledore.

James threw back his head as he laughed at the "Marauder's Face," while Lily looked at them both amused. She shaked her had, smiling and muttered, "Like father, like son." That had caused two innocent looks thrown at her.

Her smiled intensified, she then said to Harry, "We will help you in those goals. Don't you worry honey."

Harry waved her off, "I am confident in my abilities, mom." He puffed out his chest.

There was much laughter emitting from the portraits when Harry was finally convinced by his mom to go to bed. That and there was a large smile on his face.

All he had to do now was to find his godfather and godmother and he will have a true family.

Harry's following week (on the outside, he had activated the time enchantment so he had enjoyed about forty-nine days) involved crash courses in the Wizarding world about the laws and pureblood traditions, learning the family histories of both the Potters and the Peverells. He also went through first year materials through his parents, who were highly qualified at teaching him. His mother was a Potions and Charms Mistress while his father was a Transfiguration and Dueling (or Defense Against the Dark Arts) Master.

His grandfather Fleamont and grandmother Euphemia both had masteries too. Grandfather Fleamont had a Potions and Runes Masteries and Grandma Euphemia had a Mastery in both Runes and Arithmancy. Since he had all of their notes, journals, about twenty different ancestors willing to give him several different perspectives and had different teaching styles, and since he had eidetic memory, he quickly mastered all of what he was taught, much to the delight of the portraits.

Towards the end of the time enchantment (at midnight on that day, time flow will be the same inside and outside of the trunk), he had term one of Charms, Herbology, Astronomy (the theoretical part, from the books), Arithmancy and Runes (during his ancestors' time, it was _one_ subject that was mandatory since first year), Transfiguration, and even a little of Warding, Dueling techniques and tactics, Enchantments, and Spell-craft (which was another one of those mandatory classing for his ancestors, starting for them at year three).

He had finally stepped out of the trunk, knowing almost everything there is to his family's history, and was able to understand his family's financial reports, etc. Basically, he went in as a muggle-born/muggle-raised and came out as a pureblood, educated through the first term of his first year.

He was ready for the world. He was ready for Dumbledore, and he felt so invincible, after one of his dreams coming true, that he felt he could take on Lord Voldemort.


	5. The Year Before Hogwarts Part One

**I am back with another chapter. I apologize for my slow updates (I had a goal of 2 chapters per week; however, I uploaded one chapter last week), I had two midterm tests to study for, college visits, and other things that I had to take care of. (Please realize that this-writing-is a hobby of mine, meaning that if life demands other things from me, I will do the things that it demands, and then I will start writing the chapters).**

 **Calebros, you my man, are a genius. You have caught things that I haven't even thought about. So let us address your review shall we:**

 **(1)-The prophecy did not change (at least not yet, I may add a few lines, if I can manage making them rhyme and seem genuine). If you are going with the fact that James seem to think that a confrontation with Harry was going to happen**

 **(2)-Not having the letter declaring Peter is the Secret Keeper is a stupid mistake on my part. I want to justify myself and say that this letter could have been sent, but Dumbledore (or someone else?) buried this evidence, or this evidence was never called up, as Sirius never had his trail. Or Harry's parents thought that this wasn't really necessary (because if one recalled from the** _ **Deathly Hallows**_ **, Remus says that James thought it as the height of dishonor to doubt one's friends, and thus, as sending this letter would have shown that he mistrusted his friends, he did** _ **not**_ **send it). Remember, this trunk was a back-up plan made by Lily Potter, just in case. James actually thought that he would survive but went along with the plan probably because he would have something to do.**

 **(3)-The trunk being open was more of a stylistic detail (and slightly because I was going to take it one way and then changed my mind and forgot to change this little detail), sorry about this if it annoys you.** I have went back and fixed this. **Now, there are two envelopes** _ **on top**_ **of the trunk and each of them containing two parchments; Lily's letter and Harry's emancipation permission letter, and James's letter and the letter confirming that Peter was the Secret Keeper.**

 **(4)-Lily was an Unspeakable in this story that found out about Voldemort's past through some careful research (and pestering Dumbledore when he was less manipulative and more of a "Light Wizard"), more of this detail will be revealed during Harry's sixth year? I do not know where you are coming from for the rest of the questions; however, Harry's parents** _ **did not**_ **use Harry as bait. Also, I do not remember having anyone with seer abilities in association with James and Lily, so I do not know where you were going with this.**

 **(5)-Sorry about that mistake with the two "third parchments" mistake (you are right about your comment about most of my mistakes are from laziness).** I have went back and fixed this.

 **(6)-I was trying to tell the audience that before his betrayal, Peter was a gullible but (at the same time) a good guy that followed in James and Sirius's footsteps but still trying to keep Harry's perspective of someone that betrayed his parents (which has costed him greatly; please remember that, as abused and alone, Harry thinks that loyalty and friendship is important and that this story is told from his point-of-view, using Third Person Limited).**

 **(7)-I am planning to have Harry receive the Marauder's Map in his third year (like the canon, if I remember correctly).**

 **(8)-Again, James had a philosophy that friends should not be doubted. So, if James felt doubt, I think that he would have gave Peter (even if he** _ **was**_ **being suspicious) the role of Secret Keeper because he would have felt guilty-and Sirius was also pestering him to do so, so James decided to trust both of them and make Peter his Secret Keeper.**

 **(9)-The plot will be starting up around the sixth or seventh chapter. You will find out how this will start. Also, the time-thing with the trunk is going to be used later for the Second Wizarding War (against Voldemort) for training purposes and other war-related things.**

 **I just want to get this out there,** _ **Harry will NOT be invincible. Voldemort will be more powerful than in the canon and Harry**_ **because of his own special ability that Harry does not have.**

 **Also,** _ **please complete the poll that I have uploaded**_ **. I will be closing the poll in about a month or when the poll has gotten about fifty to seventy-five unique "votes". (At the rate this story is getting favorited, I think that this will not be an unachievable goal.)**

Chapter Five: The Year Before Hogwarts Part One.

Harry sighed. He had been busy the last few minutes because he had discovered through a couple of hours of going over his family's ledgers and withdrawal/deposit history, that the amount of money taken out of the vaults and other small numbers were messed up, apparently deliberately. So, he actually had a lot more money being stolen from him then the one or two million galleons that the monthly payments category in his ledger led him to believe.

He was somewhat lucky, however, that most of all of the Ministry and the Wizengamot records were open to the public. All that one needed to have was a clean record of any crime to be allowed into the records with a supervisor.

Harry had done this and looked into two records. His own and Dumbledore's.

When he regained his composure, he looked over to his supervisor and told him to Apparate him to the Bank. Once there he related all of his findings to his seven goblins that listened with rapt attention.

That took him to present time. He was currently waiting for the goblins to absorb the information he had just divulged to them. Some of them turned to each other and started to murmur in Gobbledygook.

Skullhead leaned forward and told him, with no small grin, "I think that we should manipulate the _Daily Prophet_ to start destroying Dumbledore's reputation, shouldn't we?"

The other goblins started to grin almost evilly. If Harry wasn't used to this, he would have ran out faster than if the Devil was behind him. He to started to smile evilly. Then he realized he hadn't told the goblins about his ancestor's portraits.

He facepalmed, and told the goblins, "I forgot to tell you guys! I have Head of House trunk that has a mansion inside of it in its sixth compartment that has the paintings of most of the Heads of Houses, including my grandparents and parents, that have been made for me to consult."

The goblins looked at him slightly surprised at this statement. Bloodfang muttered, "I thought that trunk was destroyed when Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hallow."

Harry shook his head. "No, I think my parents devised a small back-up plan just in case they did die, or something happened that would leave me on my own or something like that."

Bloodfang nodded. "That makes sense. Your mother and Remus Lupin always wanted to make about twenty plans to back up each other. Your father was more of the "make a plan, but then don't follow it unless if you need to" type of guy. Sirius on the other hand just wanted to go in with guns blazing; however, I think you parents and Remus Lupin managed to get him to start planning."

Harry nodded, slightly delighted to hear about his parents, honorary uncle, and godfather. "Anyways, I think that we should consult them."

During his forty-nine-day stay in the trunk (but one week outside), he had learned that he could turn the trunk into a ring on his right ring finger and back to a trunk with a single command (either "Turn into a ring," or "Turn into the trunk," commands which are pretty self-explanatory).

He then took out the trunk, quickly guided the goblins (after keying them into the wards, by giving them explicit permission using his blood and his magic to allow them to enter the trunk whenever they want, whether by magic or not) and introduced them to the portraits and give the portraits an in-depth summary of what he had learned previously.

His father turned over to his mother and they argued somewhat heatedly for some time before she relented, looking somewhat indifferent to the following proceedings. "Harry, we should write up a contract that will magically bind one particularly skilled reporter, Rita Skeeter, to work in your favor and under you command. All you have to do is tease her with a potentially large scandalous story, use telepathic commands to convince her to sign the contract without reading it, and then have her subtly chip away at Dumbledore's reputation."

Harry thought about it. "While we are at it, we might was well add a clause into the contract to make her one of our spy and to work for us-like advance my agenda once I have one, increase my fame as much as she could, etc. However, we are going to make sure that she keeps her own reputation…."

Andrew Potter nodded wisely in his portrait. However, his wife and his mother, in Vivian Potter's portrait, was having an appalled face, so did some of the other Lords and Ladies.

Harry, after his thoughtful pause, continued, "But, we should make sure that we phrase it in such a way so that she has as much freedom as possible, so long as it does not interfere with us, stays loyal to use, and takes some assignments, etc., from us."

There was more debating and refining of finer points, mainly led by the seven goblins. During this debate, several rough drafts of this contract were made, revised, changed, and then rewritten, and soon the study was filled with used and discarded paper. Around this time did Harry have a stroke of genius.

If he had the power of telepathic suggestions, then couldn't he do the same to almost any one. He knew it wasn't just gullible folk, as Rita Skeeter was as gullible as an average witch could be, but the Minister of Magic couldn't be such a big stretch could it. As soon as that though appeared, however, he stuffed it down using some of the Occlumency that he had learned from the portraits of Georgina and Gwendolyn.

Of course, they were going to use the contract in a just-in-case scenario-if Harry could find a trace of treachery and other unsavory thoughts in Rita's mind.

Though he was going along with this plan, he _did_ feel guilty about doing this; however he justified it with taking some power away from Dumbledore that was used in a bad way against him. He was abused, neglected, and bullied all because Dumbledore did some bullshit to the House of Potter by interfering with the law and breaking his parents will. However, his eyes widened when he realized that he had forgotten to talk to his Account Managers about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Rounding to Skullhead, he asked, "Skullhead, I keep forgetting to ask, what happened to my godfather Sirius Black and Moony, or Remus Lupin?"

Skullhead seemed to be surprised with the question, before saying (slowly), "Remus Lupin went into hiding as the Aurors were commanded by the Ministry for the following five years after your parents' murder to help round up some of the loose ends of Lord Voldemort's armies, and still remains there. Possibly he is in either one of the two houses gifted to him or, most likely, he is living in his old house with his father."

He hesitated. Eyes flickering over to the portraits. Harry felt that the following news was going to be _bad_ news. He wasn't disappointed: "Sirius Black, after the murder of your parents, on November 1st, 1980, went after Peter Pettigrew. He 'blew',"-the goblin did air-quotes with both gnarled hands-"up a street of about thirteen muggles and _supposedly_ Peter Pettigrew. The only remains of Peter found was a thumb _cleanly sliced off_ and in no way charred or harmed. Sirius was later captured and sent to Azkaban _without a trial_."

The goblins, as one, braced themselves, as moments later, chaos ensued. All of the Potters were yelling to the goblins of how the severe breach of the Wizengamot charter could be done without a single outcry.

It took some time to calm everyone down. The goblins, however, restarted the chaos by stating that Dumbledore and the former Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Barty Crouch Sr., kept the fact underwraps with the enlisted Sandra Skeeter, the mother of Rita Skeeter, who used some red herrings to distract her audience from the _way_ Sirius was imprisoned to " _why_ " Sirius was imprisoned in the first place.

After some more discussion about the scenario, Harry learned that if he could use Rita the proper way, and direct her in the path he wanted her to go and to word her sentences in the right way, then Harry could free Sirius, imply that Dumbledore was behind it and thus damage the esteemed Headmaster's fame and reputation and authority, and get the Ministry on his side by using this to score himself some brownie points with the Minister of Magic to help him manipulate Cornelius Fudge better.

After he told the portraits and the goblins his plan, the room seemed to calm down. The process with Rita's contract repeated itself. More rough drafts were drawn up, more debating, and at the end of all of this, Harry's hand was sore, his brain seemed to be malfunctioning, and Harry had difficulty standing upright and forming coherent sentences. He couldn't talk without a slur in his voice as if he had just drunk Firewhiskey.

Finally, they had a plan drawn up. Harry told the goblins that this discussion could continue tomorrow after noon, and after extracting permission to keep his trunk in Bloodfang's office and showing the goblins out, Harry went over to his master bedroom and fell asleep.

The next three or four days was filled with more planning (though Lily had placed her foot down on the time limit to three hours at the maximum) until they had finally finalized their plans and the two contracts.

The next day after this was filled with two meetings. One with Rita Skeeter who had a predatory attitude around him, as if he was a walking, talking story that she _needed_ to have and embellish.

Harry immediately started the plan be using his telepathic powers to start to make her more agreeable to their plans. He at first was surprised to find five to seven compulsion charms on her; he had quickly removed these charms (gently as possible). Soon he had used his telepathy to the point that the didn't need to do it anymore. The meeting soon concluded after Skeeter signed the contract as if she was signing her fan mail (which he doubt she would receive) and Harry told her his list of things she needs to do for him. Her anger with him disappointed, especially after Harry give her an amulet that will protect her from most spells, eavesdroppers, etc. (Harry conveniently left out that it also allowed him to track her and it will keep her thoughts of rebelling from advancing to far, etc.).

During his second meeting, Harry meet the Minister of Magic himself. Who, Harry found out, was so fickle minded that all Harry needed to do was do some telepathic suggestions for an hour and placed some compulsion charms. The meeting was summed up with Fudge thinking that he needed to start being the Minister of Magic that he needed to be.

Harry, naturally, during this time of issuing telepathic suggestions (while conversing with Fudge so that the topics that Harry was most concerned with, like Fudge's mindset concerning his job, was always towards the foremost of the discussion or near it so Harry's suggestions would take deeper root) added the suggestion of looking into several instances where a person was imprisoned into Azkaban without the due process of law.

Fudge left, after the four hour meeting, more of a politician and more independent. Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy will have a harder time manipulating this new Fudge. He also left with Harry's explicit message (telepathically and through Harry's own mouth) that he was not to tell anyone of their meeting or that Harry James Potter entered the wizarding world. He also procured a smaller half-an-hour joint appointment with the Minister of Magic and the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.

At the end of his week, he had felt satisfied. He successfully managed to secure the magical worlds most powerful newspaper's infamous writer and the politically powerful Minister of Magic into his pockets and there was little chance that they would will betray him.

The next three months went off without much of a hitch. He had almost daily correspondence with Rita, Fudge, and Madam Bones, his first Wizengamot meeting was also rather anticlimactic, if one was to ignore the amount of press coverage his Lord Hogwarts persona captured (he had to use Rita, however, to make this impact positive and constructive for his influence).

He had then introduced himself to the Wizengamot as Lord Black and was met with a feeling of being unwanted. Harry of course knew the Blacks were _the_ Slytherins to be. They had dirt on everyone and everything of importance; thus, the politicians were going to be doing their best to slander him in the newspapers. It was a good thing that he controlled such authority that he was able to protect his two personas from bad press coverage.

The only thing of importances (besides of three months of intense lessons from the portraits on the various magical subjects like Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, and Charms, etc.) was his introduction to the Wizengamot (as Lord Potter-Peverell).

He had handled his appearance to the magical world with the help of the portraits, who suggested a "banging entrance" (to quote his father). He did not want to show up almost unknown and mysterious. No! He wanted to show up after stirring a ruckus in the wizarding populace. After all, he _was_ the Boy-Who-Lived, might was well use some of that fame to benefit the world.

So he had sent a letter of the Minister (so that he can to get around Dumbledore before he could do something to prevent him from going) to pass a motion to introduce a new lord (a motion of sponsorship) into the Wizengamot. When he had gotten back an affirmative, he went over to the _Daily Prophet_ to pass three stories for him.

One of these stories, including the Minister of Magic and himself, was about his emancipation as an adult (which, luckily, could not be taken away; unless he renounced it). From this moment, he had Rita start upping her works to defame Dumbledore and to make him as popular as her quill could make him. The title had read: _**The Boy-Who-Lived Emancipated**_. Harry had been quite surprised to find some fan mail had started to come in congratulating his "new" status.

The second story was of an interview with him and Rita discussing certain things that painted him into an hero type figure. In this story he had announced that he was going to take up the mantle of becoming the Lord Potter-Peverell that his mother and father wanted him to be.

He had received so much mail, especially from Dumbledore laced in loyalty charms, that he had to set up an owl/mail redirecting ward around him so that every unauthorized mail went through Gringotts. He had a hand in creating the title: _**The Boy-Who-Lived, Lord Potter-Peverell?**_

The third and final story was of his entrance into the esteemed wizarding court. He had to use all of his Occlumency powers to make sure that he acted as the Lord figure that he wanted the press to display him as (he went as far as to bribe the photographer to take his picture in certain ways so that he looked imposing, powerful, but welcoming and nice). The galleries were so crowded that the Wizengamot, as most of its meetings are suppose to be open to the public, had to relocate.

He also made sure the position Dumbledore in such a way so that he looked questionable. This meant that in the pictures, Harry had the photographer take the picture with Dumbledore with a thoughtful and slightly crazed look in the dark that made him look imposing and deadly. It also meant that Harry had phrased his answers in such a way so he would imply that Dumbledore was doing lots of bad things to him. Harry counted himself _very_ lucky that Dumbledore (forgetting he was in a public place) asked him: "Where were you Harry for the past few months, your relatives missed you?" (Harry did not appear in front of the Dursleys for some while as he had decided to keep his trunk at Gringotts and live there until he had to go to Hogwarts (when he will keep it in a hidden spot and will use a more simple two compartment trunk for security reasons).

Harry had said, " _YOU were_ my magical guardian, Professor Dumbledore. _You_ should know where I was taking refuge abusive Dursleys." He used pulled down his Occlumency shields and forced himself to slump down and appear vulnerable and childish. The crowd gasped and the _CRACK!_ 's from the cameras intensified. Harry had succeeded, if the murmurings in the crowd was anything to go by, in making the audience and the Wizengamot believe him. Just to prove his point when Dumbledore denied his announcement, he stood up from his chair, held up his right hand and said, "I swear upon my life and magic that I was abused by the Dursleys for the past years. I was neglected, I want _not_ loved, and-most of all-the Dursley's had me live in a _cupboard_ as my bedroom. So mote it be."

He, to show off his magical prowess, had pointed his finger up to the sky, and without a wand and saying anything, shot the most powerful beam of magic into the sky. There was gasps and expressions of awe at this theatrics (in truth, shooting sparks into the sky was did not require that much magic). Once he had returned to his trunk, he made sure to mail a couple of interviews to Rita and then commanded her to embellish one of the stories that he was giving her, the story of his abusive life, to the point where the Dursleys made the Devil look like an angel.

He also made sure that to include the command to make Dumbledore look even more questionable by implying that he was behind it, or making up stories that Dumbledore _knew_ about Harry's past predicament and that he even forced the Dursleys to act that way to him.

In the end, he had torn into Dumbledore like a lion would do to a gazelle and secured a place of power in the Wizengamot. All he had to do now was to find three different real-life people (as portraits or goblins did not count) to be his proxies.

He currently had two people in mind; Amelia Bones and Augustus Longbottom (the mother-in-law of his godmother) for the position as Potter-Peverell seats. However, Lord Hogwarts was limited to three people for the selection of Proxies by the Hogwarts' charter; however. The Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, or any one of the other Professors at Hogwarts. For becoming the proxy for the Black seats, Harry had pondered about Andromeda Tonks or, once he was freed, Sirius Black.

And to add to the list of positive events, Harry had managed to convince the Minister of Magic to give Sirius Black a trial. The meeting for this (which will be during a regular Wizengamot session) will be on February 16th, 1991. This was something that Harry could not wait for; after all, he strongly desired for a living person for him to be in contact with.

 **AN: If you think that this story is going to fast, do note that this is suppose to be somewhat fast (as I planned to have about 30 to 35 chapters). But if you do, then please comment that it is going to quickly and tell me ways that you want me to slow down. Please remember that this is my first story.**

 **BTW: Harry has five elves from the Potter-Peverells, hundreds from the Founding Four's family Houses (as a result of the Hogwarts and their palace/castles), and two from the Blacks.**

 **Potter-Peverell: Tim, Bob, Twinkle, Binkle, and Paulie**

 **Black:** **Kreacher and Hatch**

 **Hogwarts Head Elf and the personal Elf of Lord Hogwarts: Gwendle and Gruff.**


	6. The Year Before Hogwarts Part Two

**I have no starting Author's Notes, so let us start the story.**

Chapter Six: The Year Before Hogwarts Part Two

On February 1st, 1991, Harry started to be drilled in the laws, how court proceedings happened, the level of control Albus Dumbledore, as the Chief Warlock, has on Wizengamot proceedings (as he had the power to take away and give the floor to the people he wanted the court to hear).

He even went through hundreds of different staged court proceedings that will be similar to the one that Sirius Black would be in, with the goblin Axeblood, the Account Manager for Ravenclaw, taking the undesired role as Albus Dumbledore (Harry at first had difficult time facing the goblin who was actually laid-back and humorous, for a goblin that is).

Several scenarios played out. One was where Axeblood pretended to never see Harry and Harry had to claim his right on the middle of the court (which meant he had to climb his desk, in front of which Axeblood was sitting on his exact replica that Dumbledore uses in Hogwarts as his "Headmaster's Throne"). Another even had Axeblood trying to place him inside of a legal corner using several different interpretations of several key Wizengamot laws that were suppose to protect the court's power from the outside and inside.

Harry had, with intelligent and quick-witted ancestors and parents, was able to find ways to come out of these situations. He wasn't allowed to sleep until he could do one type of situation (be it with Dumbledore against him, sugaring him up, trapping him with questions, etc.) without any guidance or until he passed out. But he was not complaining, if anything the more he failed the more he wanted to succeed and stay awake.

Finally, two weeks passed until the portraits and goblins declared his skill "good enough" for the task at hand. The following two days, he had a couple of hours of practice and the regular lessons in magic that was delayed for two weeks. He know that his ancestors considered "cramming" for a court case will be chaotic, so he had, with them, avoided the it so that he would not be crushed by that fact that if he was to fail, Sirius Black will _never_ get out of Azkaban without escaping as a fugitive, which was something that the portraits, goblins, and Harry wanted to avoid.

Harry had (as Stanford Clay), during this time had went to Hogwarts and had called the Governors and dismissed them, only keeping three as advisors-Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, and Richard Abbott (the father of Hannah Abbott). This was because he found out that as the Heir Apparent and Lord of the Hogwarts and the Hogwart's Four's family Houses (as opposed to the school houses) he had the ability of passing amendments to the charter. He had then changed the clause about who he can select as his proxies and had appointed Richard Abbott (after seeing that he was a true Hufflepuff and a very formidable wizard) as his proxy to all four of the Hogwarts votes on the Wizengamot.

He had also contacted Andromeda Tonks to become his proxy for the Black family after publicly admitting Andromeda back into the family and acknowledging her marriage to Ted Tonks and their issue, Nymphadora Tonks (as Lord Black, of course).

On the same day that he had done these changes and appointments, he had also been invited to visit Lady Longbottom at her manor in Aberdeen, Scotland. Harry had convinced Madam Longbottom to also invite Madam Bones, Andromeda, and Richard Abbott (or, as he preferred to be called in private, Richie)

The manor itself was lavish enough to hint the Longbottom's wealth and their prestige, but not enough to make it blatantly obvious. The hallways in the manor was lined with several portraits, including some from his own family; however, Harry knew that they will not recognize them (as his parents, after gaining the possession of the trunk from Harry's grandfather who had removed the portraits in the trunk and placed them in the Potter Castle, had to make the fifty portraits from their own memories, meaning that they were not the authentic portraits that are usually commissioned right after a wizard's death).

When Madam Longbottom greeted him, Harry was struck by an image of Professor McGonagall from one of his brief encounter and small conversation with her at Hogwarts as Lord Hogwarts.

"Hello, Harry." Madam Longbottom ran her eyes up and down his attire, which was a semi-formal robe. "Tut, tut. You should have worn more formal clothes that befits your station."

Harry looked down feeling slightly underdressed compared to her hilarious vulture hat and her overly formal dress robes that she was wearing with such grace and dignity that reminded him of a royal princess or even a queen.

"I normally would agree; however, I was in a meeting that I soon will explain once the others shows up." He triple checked his Occlumency shields. It would not do to make alienate her by acting like a child or being to childish.

"Ah, I see." The wrinkled around her eyes became more prominent. "Unfortunately, Heir Longbottom,"- _Neville_ , Harry thought automatically-"is visiting his great-Uncle Algie."

"Oh, I did not realize that he might be in another place." Harry hesitated. "I wanted to offer my _very_ belated condolences for the horrid condition his parents are in. He has it worse then me." Even with his shields up, the last sentence had came out softly and Harry for a second felt vulnerable.

But Madam Longbottom's expression had softened considerably and she to looked vulnerable. "At least he gets love from his parents every now and then. You, however, will never meet your parents. Much less receive their love. Now enough of this formal business. Since my daughter-in-law is your godmother, I insist that you call me Gran or Grandmother unless if we are in formal situations. Am I understood." Though she was stern, she had the workings of a smile in her eyes.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes… Gran." The last word came out slightly difficulty. Sure he called Euphemia Potter "Gran" but she was a painting. Here was a real life person that he was calling "Gran", even if she _was_ intimidating.

The made some small talk over dinner, and Harry was very relieved that his mother was right, 'Gran' only followed Dumbledore because he was the only leader of the light. If he managed to give her enough incentives and reasons to create her own faction of light, then Gran will stay away from Dumbledore and will only trust him the distance she could "throw her own manor" (his grandfather's words, not his). The same advice came for Andromeda and Amelia Bones (who, Harry realized, was a watered down, younger version of Professor McGonagall and Gran). There was slight hesitation with Richard Abbott, so Harry did some of his gentle telepathic probing and found the man weary of the old coot.

The rest of the meeting included him himself to Richard Abbott and Andromeda Tonks, and they only saw him as Lord Hogwarts and Lord Black, respectfully. Then, he shocked everyone by telling them that he was a metamorphmagi, and transformed to Lord Hogwarts and Black while changing his rings to match the station of his persona.

There were even more startled when Harry revealed some of the more finer details of his powers, past, his "relationship" with Dumbledore and what he had done to Harry, along with how he had found out that he was a Sorcerer and was able to do some awesome feats of magic. He had even told them that Sirius Black was innocent and that one February 16th, Harry was going to try to get Sirius Black his freedom back. He also had told them that tomorrow (the fourteenth) the _Daily Prophet_ was going to issue a "staged" interview in which Harry will reveal to the public of how his godfather was captured without a trial and that Peter Pettigrew could be the Secret Keeper if his father's portrait could be trusted and if his father's journal was telling the truth.

Harry will also be putting the act of being a child and wanting revenge by declaring that, "I want to avenge my parents by calling this up in the next meeting. Think of the irony, he betrayed my parents and now I get to put him into Azkaban with a trial; thus, getting my legal revenge against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry had left the manor with four new allies that were sworn to secrecy about his secrets and swore to help him in his endeavour.

Then, the night of February 15th had came upon the manor-inside-of-the-trunk, and one could feel the tension. Tomorrow was an important day. Harry had, during these two weeks, continued to build his influence as much as possible even going as far as to donate a hundred galleons in front of a crowd and the press to St. Mungo's' Hospital in London. The reason was simple: so he can have as much weight as he could in the court.

The next day, Harry had sat up in his bed and stared at the opposite wall with the sky seemingly on his shoulders. He slowly got up and methodically did his morning ritual and eat a rather subdued breakfast that one of his elves had prepared **[AN: Please see the AN at the end of chapter five for more info, I had forgotten to include this detail into some of my stories.]**. Once finished, he went over to the already gathered goblins and portraits and went over some of the points in their plan.

The plan was simple and seemed easy. First, Harry had to successfully get his motions of sponsorships for his two proxies acknowledged (Harry will introduce Gran as his proxy in the next meeting). Second, Harry or one of his five allies (Gran, Andy, Aunt Amelia, Richie, or Fudge) had to get the floor. Then they had to make a motion for the court to hear a court case (which the Wizengamot cannot ignore if three people acknowledge it, which was step two-point-five: get the motion passed). Step three was setting the mood of the case by describing how it came to their attention, etc. During this time until the end of the case, the person who passed the motion held the floor indefinitely. During this time, Harry was vulnerable. If, however, someone else picked up this case, like Gran, then Harry would be more worried than being on unstable ground. But it was more of a race to get the motion passed.

The fourth step was to preside over the case with the Chief Warlock contesting for your presiding status. The rest was pretty much directing the case so that the evidence could be pulled out and could be used to prove Sirius's innocence.

The first and the last few were the most difficult to do. The first was difficult was he had to be three different people simultaneously. Luckily, Harry had told the person that arranged the seats in the Wizengamot the move Gran's, Richie's, Lord Potter-Peverell's, Lord Hogwart's, and Lord Black's seats into the same bannister, so that he may just walk until he disappeared and then reappear as the appropriate Lord.

The last few was going to be hard because Dumbledore could, if he found enough reason to do so, recall the floor if he had found the presiding person biased toward the case. Thus, Harry and the rest decided that either the Minister or Lord Abbott should be the one to preside this case.

But this plan was taking into account that Sirius has gone insane from his time with the Dementors. If, by god's grace, Sirius was sane and knew enough of wizarding law to permit the court to question him using Veritaserum, then all the defense had to do was present more evidence, and Sirius was off scot-free if the majority of Wizengamot voted to save Sirius. Harry already had ten of the fifty of the Wizengamot votes in hand. All he needed to have is compelling evidence. Which he had. He considered himself being helped by God ever since since finding out that he could access the evidence for the Sirius case, and saw that all of the evidence (including Sirius's wand, his clothings, even his watch) was all there pristine, and neatly folded and organized. Using _Prior Incantatem_ , Harry saw that the wand would support them in the case. As quickly and quietly as he had came, he left.

His formal, Potter head robes were worn with accuracy that only came with practice. He then teleported to the down to his own Floo and used it, using the "Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Chambers" address. Once he felt a tingle going through his body, he said the password, "ut serve iustum est et aequum," which was latin for "To serve justly and fairly."

He stepped out of the fireplace, regally. He had a small smile on his face, a tall and strong stance, and a powerful stride that he used to make him look as much as a Lord as he could. Instead of going up to the bannister where his seat was, he started to socialize with the other Lords and Ladies in the chamber, making sure to avoid some of the pureblood bigots and the the five strong Dumbledore supporters. He especially made sure the talk with the neutral factions, led by the Greengrasses. All of his allies, in order to avoid the appearance of being in a coalition, did not talk, approach, or look at one another. The instead did their best to garner support to Sirius and "sniff the battleground" to see how well they might succeed. Harry realized that if played right, nothing to horrible will happen.

Finally, Dumbledore and the Minister along with his Department Heads came in and called for attention. Harry quickly went to his seat, where he used his magic to switch his seats with the the Lord Hogwarts dummy and make himself into Lord Hogwarts. Once order was restored, and Dumbledore called out for motions, Lord Hogwarts stood and announced that he wanted to appoint _one_ proxy, Richard Abbott.

Dumbledore, hesitating (as he was his boss) nodded his head before summoning the proper committee. The motion was passed quickly. Harry switched to the Black seat and changed himself into Lord Black. The same thing happened to his appointment of Andromeda Tonks as his proxy, though he realized with a smile that many of the "innocent" Death Eaters looked angry.

However, his smile slipped from his face when Richie-er, Lord Abbott-stood up and said the words, "Chief Warlock, I wish to pass a motion for this esteemed body to hear a very important and controversial case."

One Dumbledore accepted, Harry leaped onto his feet and said, "I move to hear this case." Gran also stood up, and then-to the surprise of the chamber-so did Cornelius Fudge.

Dumbledore had no other option. "Very well, Lord Richard Perseus Abbott, you have presiding powers over the next court proceedings as per law." Dumbledore stood up and went over to sit in the Dumbledore seat, while Richard went up to the Chief Warlock, aka the Presider's seat.

Harry saw Richard finger his wand, and he declared to the chamber, in a strong confident voice. "The person to be heard, since you may or may not know, is Sirius Orion Black who, after checking our records, is confirmed to be imprisoned to Azkaban without a trail, a clear violation of the Charter of Rights, sixth section, fourth subsection **[I am making things up here]**."

There was murmuring. Harry knew that none of them was surprised that this case was going to happen, Dumbledore leaned forward along with Harry, who wanted to keep an eye on the very formidable Professor.

Richard commanded, "Bring in the accused."

There were five aurors leading in a man that looked he needed to shave, take a shower, and a good hair cut. There was also the malnourished look and a very wide eyed look on his face that made Harry feel disappointment. The man had a look of insanity and instability on his face. Harry was hoping to the higher powers that Sirius was not really unstable and insane. That will make it that bit more difficult.

Harry was also hoping that everything will go as planned. Sirius Black's long belated trial is now finally being held. And Harry was a ten year-old in place that could either save him, or give the poor man false hope of escape from Azkaban only to send him back because Harry turned out to be a failure. Even though it had been ages since he had last been called a failure, Harry could still see his relative's sneering faces when his uncle wiped him on the back with his belt screaming "FAILURE! FREAK!"

For the first time in a couple of years, Harry felt doubt in him.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are charged by treason by betraying Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter-nee-Evans to Lord Voldemort-thus, ensuing their murders-and charged with murder with the wizard Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. How do you plea?" Richard looked and sounded like he was in his home element.

"Innocent."

"Who shall take up the defense for this young wizard?"

"I shall." Gran's strong voice rang through the chamber.

"Who shall be the prosecutor-" Richard was cut off from the raspy voice from Sirius.

"I plead to be questioned under Veritaserum." Harry felt intense amounts of relief. This type of request cannot be denied by one of the Wizengamot unless if there was reason to believe that Sirius could fool this truth potion. Harry felt a smile coming to his face. His earlier doubt vanishing and his thoughts turning to what it will be like to have a godfather.

Richard turned to look around the chamber. "Does anyone object to this request." There was silence. Inside, Harry was laughing. How can anyone tell the chamber that they think that Sirius will be able to fool the potion after nine year in Azkaban with constant presences from the Dementors and under almost constant supervision from Aurors, etc. Objecting will be a political suicide.

Richard nodded. He turned to the accused and told the nearby Aurors to administer the potion. Once administered, Richard started his interrogation.

"Were you responsible for betraying the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No, I loved James as if he was my brother and considered Lily my sister-in-law. I will never betray them."

Richard nodded. "Did you kill the muggles in any shape or form?"

"No, that was Peter. He had sent a fire spell at a nearby gas pipe causing it to explode."

"If you did not kill Peter, then did this explosion take him out."

Sirius shook his head. "He cut off his thumb and then transformed into his animagus form, a sewage rat." The murmurings, which Harry now noticed as they were quite loud, quickly amounted to a dull roar until everyone was yelling to be heard. Harry noticed Dumbledore standing up and walking over to where Richard sat. They whispered to each other for a few seconds, before Dumbledore nodded and sat back in his family seat with agitation.

"Order! Order!" Richard had to take take out his wand to silence the chamber. "Please try to keep order in this chambers. Thank you."

Does this chamber wish to hear more evidence or is this enough?"

The chamber quickly agreed for a vote, and Harry raised his hands when Richard called, "Those who sees the accused innocent, raise their hands."

Harry had to reinforce his Occlumency shields when he saw that they had won this case.

Richard, with a large smile looked over to the Minister, leaned in had a small conversation and then nodded.

The Minister of Magic rose to his feet, "The accused is now found innocent of all declared crimes. His records shall no longer contain this message. Also, the Ministry wishes to express its condolences to Sirius Orion Black about his unfair and illegal imprisonment by giving the him fifty thousand Galleons **[** **248999]** and the Order of Merlin, Third Class. We also, in the face of evidence of Peter Pettigrew's guiltiness revoke his Order of Merlin, Third Class. Also, we declare three other Orders of Merlin, First Class, to be given to James Fleamont Potter and Lily Potter-nee-Evans, posthumorously, and to their son, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter.

There was a large round of applause as everyone turned to look at him. Harry's eyes went wide. This was surprising. He felt and elbow nudge him in the ribs, taking the cue, he stood up and smiled at the audience. Once the applause died out, he sat back down and the Minister continued on with his speech. Once done, Richard redeclared all of the Minister's points to make them official court orders.

The rest of the meeting continued with small proposals of laws, before Harry leaned over to Gran, "Might was well get you onto the Potter-Peverell seat, I am too young for this."

Gran's lips twitched. " _I_ am getting too _old_ for this."

Harry rolled his eyes before standing up and declared that he wanted to pass a motion of Madam Longbottom becoming his proxy. It was quickly accepted, and the session came to a close.

With some nervousness, Harry approached Sirius from the behind (he was talking to a well-wisher).

"Hiyah Padfoot," he said, biting down the urge to laugh when Sirius jumped startled. "How was Azkaban doing for you?"

Sirius smiled, "Did you arrange this?"

Harry winked as he denied Sirius's accusation, using the excuse of him being too young and inexperienced to do anything on this magnitude. Sirius looked at him unbelievingly, forcing Harry to sigh. Didn't Sirius have any backbone for subtlety and cunningness. Sure, if he hated his family because of their pure blooded ways with these skills, that didn't mean that he shouldn't use it, especially in a chamber with politicians that were masters of subtlety.

Harry grabbed Sirius's arm and said, "Let us go home, Sirius. You need a bath, then shave, get a haircut, and eat as much as you could and then some more.

Sirius let out a happy laugh that made Harry's heart jump. "You sound like your mother, Harry!"

They left the chambers leaving their laughter and happiness for the press and the court to witness. Nobody realized that Dumbledore is starting to fall from his almost absolute power.

The rest of Harry's year before Hogwarts was exciting for him. Sirius made him feel right at home, and had revealed some parts of his parents plans for him.

Apparently they had a five-part plan with Sirius (this plan was made some weeks before they went into hiding, but a month or so after they had heard the prophecy). The first part was for him included him to be in a safe place. His mom probably thought that they, as his parents and as the Chosen One, were going to be targeted (which she was right about) and that Harry had a high chance of survive because of the prophecy hinted at a final encounter, with its _Neither may survive while the other lives_ nonsense.

The second part included in him getting as much political influence and political training so that he, along with his allies like Sirius and Andromeda, can start getting the magical world more prepared that it already was (this part Sirius changed slightly as the original part assumed that the First Wizarding War still continued on).

The third part included him getting magical training until he gave Dumbledore a run for his money. Harry realized that though he could do some wandless magic and sorcery, he was _far_ behind Dumbledore, as the Professor had probably forgotten more magic than he had learned so far. The portraits were apart of this plan. About a month before his parents heard the prophecy, his grandparents had died and James was so distress about his parents death (whom he loved to the ends of the world, just as they loved him). This forced his parents to relocate, as James and Lily could not bear to live in the same house as they had lived, with it's still-fresh memories. This meant that the original portraits of his parents (that they had completed before they had moved to the Cottage) and his ancestors were still in the Potter Castle (which was and still is under full lockdown, until the end of May), as his grandfather liked to live in the Castle more than living in the manor that was inside of the trunk.

So they had recreated as much as they could of the portraits from their own memories and used some of the enchantments that they knew of. As a consequence, these portraits will not last so long, and they did not have the full range of emotions or sentience needed to fully emulate the real life person. Not only that, the portraits were rather one sided and the personalities were quite simple because the only memories of them were from James and Lily. This meant that almost all of the Ladies were almost clones of Lily, and the Lords were almost clones of James (besides his grandparents, as James understood them almost perfectly, they were after all, James's parents).

The fourth and fifth parts of this plan were rather plain. The fourth plan had Harry staring incredulously: Defeat Voldemort. The fifth depended on defeating Dumbledore and then living a happy life with his wife and children.

Of course, Sirius withheld much information from him saying that they needed to be finalized, and that if Sirius was to tell Harry, then he would be working towards something unnecessary or will be wasting time and energy on something that had no importance or will not help him at all. Harry had relented. After all, he _was_ a ten-year-old Sorcerer/wizard that was trying to carry the burden of the sky. Wasn't he allowed to share the burden with those that wants to.

For his birthday present, Sirius promised to start introducing his properties and lands to him, which was something that Harry could not wait to do. Especially the Potter Castle, as it had the full paintings of his family members.


End file.
